1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a display means having a display, particularly an LCD, having an illumination means having a light box which is secured to the backside of the display element and which includes an outside and a connecting side proceeding at a right angle thereto, and a contacting means having a conductive rubber element and contact elements for the electrical connection of every contact of the display element to a contact foot at the connecting side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a display element, the print image should noticeably contrast with the background in order to guarantee optimum legibility for a user. For example, given an LCD, this is achieved by the uniformly intense transillumination of the transparent print image of the LCD with an illumination means.
In a known display means of this type, a light box with lamps is arranged at the backside of the display element for this purpose, this light box serving the purpose of illuminating the display element from behind. The electrical connection between the contact of the display element and contact feet at the connection side of the light box must therefore be conducted around the light box with the assistance of a contacting means. A flexible printed circuit board has been employed for this purpose and has been electrically connected to the display unit via a conductive rubber element.
In another known embodiment of the contacting means, contact springs have been injected into the walls of the light box for the connection between the contacts of the display element and the contact feet.
In both embodiments, guaranteeing that every contact of the display element is reliably connected to the respectively allocated contact foot behind the light box is possible only with considerable structural and manufacture-oriented outlay, particularly given a small contact clearance.